Break Free!
by AKSIAISME4EVER
Summary: A Little One-Shot About Romeo and Wendy (Romeo's pov thorgh half of the story)


Me:Hiya guys! I'm Back After All those Exams I Had To Take For My Drama Class, So Let's Get Started...Lucy Do The Thingy!

Lucy:What Thingy?

Me:You Know The Thingy!?

Lucy:WHAT?!

Natsu:Aksia-chan Does Not Own Fairy Tail Or Any Of It's Charaters, But HER

Me:Thx Nastu and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Today was another normal day at the guild Gray was stripping, Erza was eating cake, Natsu was...well being natsu, while Levy,Mira,and Lucy were planning. ''Is everything ready Lu-chan?'', ''Yea I hope this will work'' Levy and Lucy whispering as mira joined in ''But what about Wendy how can we keep her away from the guild so we can set up?'' Mira said pointing at wendy talking with Erza.<p>

Then it hit them, Mira walked over to the table where Romeo was sitting at talking with Juvia ''Hey Romeo can I ask you somthing right quick?'' ''Um sure mira-nee whats wrong?'' Mira then grabbbed Romeo and pulled him into a corner fall away from anyone,''Can you do us a favor and keep Wendy away from the guild for a while.'', she ask with her soft voice.

''Why?'' He asked not knowing about the party since he was gone on a mission when it was anonnced ''Its her birthday and we want to throw her a surprise party, but we need to keep her away for here until were ready'' She explained ''Ok, but where should I take her?'' He asked and that made a matchmaking Mira appear.

''H-hey Wendy'' a nervous Romeo said blushing a tint pink stuttering ''Oh Hey Romeo-kun'' she said smiling brightly. Romeo could sense Mira giving him the **_'' . .Up.I' .You''_** glare and spoke ''W-would you like to go on a d-date with me?'' he said looking directly into her big brown eyes, ''U-u-um..S-sure'' she said blushing red.

]''O-ok you ready to go" he said with a little more confindise than before and grabbed held out his hand for her to take. She hesitly grabbed it and nodded yea leaving out the guild's big doors. Natsu then stood on top of the bar table and shouted ''OK Guys Wendy is gone lets get this show over the road!'', With happy coming behind him saying his signuture ''Aye Sir!''.

Romeo's Pov

I was nervous, like really nervous my face was pink,my hands were sweaty, and I couldn't even look at her, But then I remebered mira's words.

Flash Back

_''Hey Romeo before you go-'' She started then a dark aura surrounded her body ''You better keep her happy or ill be having Romeo for dinner''_

End Of Flash Back

I cringed at that and turned towards wendy who was looking at the pet shop window full of puppies and I had great idea ''Wendy follow me'', I said grabbing her wrist dragging her towards the entrance of the small shop. You could say her eyes lit up the world, She looked so happy, like a kid on chirstmas morning.

I walked over to her where she was playing with the puppies in their pen, that were licking her face. _'She's so cute..Wait! what am I saying' _I looked at her once again. _'Her beauitful brown eyes,Soft blue hair, and her smile...Her Smile' _I snappped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called ''Romeo?'' I heard wendy say worriedly ''You Ok'' she said looking at me

''Yea Im fine'' I said then I noicted the small puppy in her arms. It had dark brown fur with a blue star on it's back, I bent down to the pup she was holding and petted it softly.''Hes cute isnt he Romeo'', She said looking up at Me, then back at the puppy ''So what do you wanna call him'' I asked looking outside,then I heard a faint voice.

''Huh?'' I said ''BlueStar'' she said smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat when she did that ''That's a good name now lets get his collar'' I said grinning, She looked at me confused ''What do you mean?'' I stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up aswell. ''I mean..hes yours now'' I said, but then got tackled by wendy and bluestar in a hug, ''Thx Romeo-kun!'' Wendy said with tears in her eyes,while blue was licking me in my face. ''Happy Birthday Wendy'' I said kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed diffrent shades of red which was cute ''R-romeo-kun?'' she said sitting up smiling nervously ''Hm?'' I said ''Thank you..for the d-date'' she said blushing looking down at her knees. I pulled her up and dragged her a bluestar out the store thsnking thr owner for the rest of the evening we've been having alot of fun that night, Until warren contracted me it was time to bring her back.

''Ready to head back Wendy'' I started then I heard a growl ''And blue'' I said chuckling. We were almost at the guild door when I saw wendy about to fall and I reacted and grabbed her waist which pulled me down to so I was on top with my hands on the sides of her head and she was under me, we were both blushing madly. When I slowly leaned in and she did aswell, ours lips touch and I felt a spark. I knew she melted in to it because we were moving in snyc, then we pulled away from lack of air, smiling at each other.

I stood up and so did she and we walked towards the guild's door and I pushed them open, and It was pitch black dark, I looked at wendy who was holding blue and grabbed her hand. Once she got in I shut the doors and 3 seconds later The guild halls lit up and everyone jumped out yelling ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!'' She was surprise indeed.

Everyone from Wild Dog,Sabertooth,Mermaid Heel,Blue Pegaus, and Lamia Scale was there not to menton all of fairy tail was there telling her happy birthday or giving her gifts Like Erza gave her 2 New outfits that sceamed KAWAII,Natsu made her a scarf like his but it was blue and spelled out grandine on the front,Gray Made a Ice neckalace that never melted, and lucy gave her the a Iphone 6.

I stood by her and smilied at her and she returned her smile.

No One's Pov

''Ok Lets welcome our special geust Aksia!'' Mira stated on the stage and a girl with light brown hair and purple eyes,Wearing a black mini skirt,All white hoddie,Black feather earings,And black combat boots walked on stage. ''Hey! Guys this song Is for the birthday girl Wendy! Happy birthday!'' she said before turning the guild hall into a concert stage.

Break Free!

**''If you want,Take it**

**I should've said it before**

**Tried to hide it,Fake it**

**I can't pretend anymore**

**I only wanna die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

**Don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

A lot of lights flash around~

**[X2]**

**This is the part where I say I dont want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part where I break free**

**'Cause I cant resist no more**

**You were better,deeper**

**I was under your spell**

**Like a deadly fever,Yeah,Baby**

**On the highway to hell,Yea**

**I only wanna die alive **

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

**Don't wanna hear lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

Aksia makes Wendy fly up in the air and flies with her singing~

**[x2]**

**This is the part where I say I dont want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part where I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**No more,Baby,Oh**

Aksia makes Romeo fly aswell and pushes him over towards wendy

**Thought on your body **

**I came alive**

Wendy and Romeo blush

**It was lethal**

**It was fatal**

They move in slowly

**In my dreams it felt so right **

**But I woke up everytime**

**Oh,Baby**

Aksia pushes their heads togther and they kissed each other

**[x2]**

**This is the part where I say I dont want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part where I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

Aksia brings them both down on the stage where everyone is shouting and Wolf whistling at two

''Happy birthday Wendy''


End file.
